Phantom
by MoonKissedDreamerEureka
Summary: He is the darkness with the night, the gaze that sends chills up your spine, the shadow stalking you in the woods, the fear within us all. He is never seen, never scented, never heard, or heard of. Until now; now his story will be known for this is the tale of a legend and the rise of something even greater. *I don't own Warriors/Rated T for Teen just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

He is the darkness with the night, the gaze that sends chills up your spine, the shadow stalking you in the woods, the fear within us all. He is never seen, never scented, never heard, or heard of. Until now; now his story will be known for this is the tale of a legend and the rise of something even greater.

I**n **_t_h**e**_ S_h**a**_d_o**w**_s_

Well after that marvelous introduction, I guess you all are expecting _me_ to narrate my story (especially since that no good authoress ran off as soon as her "work" was done). But don't get your hopes up; she did me more justice than I deserve. Most of what I've done was not due to my own strength or power. However, you could take that as the moral of my legend: to work together with and help those you care about-or more importantly, to make some friends in the first place. That's really where all of this started, when I met _her_, but you'll probably need a little background, eh? Fine.

My life pretty much sucked from the very start. I don't remember a father, brothers, or sisters, but I'm sure they were there at some point. Even my mother is a faint blue blur so I guess I should thank her for this appearance of mine.

I am a smoky tomcat with fur of a very dark blue-gray, but you wouldn't know that unless you met me and as you can tell from the authoress' intro, no one had. I was a legend even then, no cat sure if I was even real. If anyone was lucky enough-or really _un_lucky enough-to run into me, the most they saw were my green cat eyes if they didn't tick me off.

Now, I wasn't exactly a great cat. In fact, you couldn't even call me _good_. Shortly after, I lost touch with my family and ended up with a new cat. How I would give anything to be able to go back and make it so I stayed with her. But I can't and I didn't, all because **they **found me. So I fell in with a bad crowd. A _really_ bad crowd. Trust me, you don't want to hear about that; just know that I eventually got away from them-scarred, scorned, and thirsting for revenge. That, however, would take time.

I was a **phantom**. The only name I've ever known. So if you didn't listen to me the first time and got your hopes up…Well, I warned you, mouse-brain. Though, for whatever reason you're still interested in hearing my tale, then, by all means, read on…

H**e **_L_u**r**_k_s

The sun reaches its peak and it is still far from twilight, nonetheless night. It is way too early for me to be out if there is still light. Obviously because the dark and the light should never mix.

I stick to the bases of the surrounding trees, depending on the long shadows to hide me. They do as my battle-worn midnight fur, a shade that is nearly black, almost disappears in them. My tread is a silent predator's stalk and even the birds in the branches above me don't sense me here. I am a master at masking my presence by this point; I have to be. Not only to keep the rest of the world at a safe distance where they belong, but to keep under the radar. I am a wanted man, er, tom.

My journey comes to a stop. Ahead of me is a bright and beautiful clearing. Light floods every corner, eliminating shadows and causing the dew-dusted blades of grass to glitter. They wave with the wind; the ground's enchanting dance with the sky itself creates a display of absolute serenity. A serenity that my presence, like a skulking malevolent, disrupts. I am a creature of the night and I do not belong here.

So why I am even up during the day if I proclaimed myself nocturnal?

Simple. I can't sleep.

On the inside, I curse my recent insomnia. Dreams, or really memories, plague my mind when my eyes turned to rest. In my imagination, I see her, the she-cat who had been more of a mother than my actual one. Of course, whenever I think of her, I think of why I left her and the demons that lured me into their world of death and pain.

My claws extend themselves and I happily ring them through the soft forest soil beneath my paws. My whiskers quiver and my tail lashes as the familiar dark emotions ravage my soul. Hate, fury, disgust, and a longing for retribution are among them. It is safe to say I am a haunted soul who has been wronged by the world around me. Then again, you think, I could just be trying to vie for your sympathy, playing your heart strings, hm? Whatever; what you believe is of no importance to me.

My revenge is the only thing I live for and if you can't _appreciate_ my resolve towards my goal, then buzz off. You wouldn't be the first victim of my misguided wrath. That is why I stay to the world of the shadows; I am too scarred, morphed by evil, to live in the world of you beings of light.

I…am Phantom.

Back at my current situation, the clearing still blocks my path. My emerald gaze is trained ahead, but I growl at the fiery orb in the sky as if it purposely interfered with my journey. Like I said, I haven't been sleeping well, so it is safe to say I am a bit out of whack. I bunch my muscles and rush across the patch of sunlight as quickly as possible. From a bird's eye view, I was a black blur, whose existence even they questioned.

I quickly return to my darkness, panting from the sudden run. Maybe I should work out more. Immediately shoving that thought, I look forward towards my path. Even though I'm not really sure where the Dark Forest I am, I know there is still a long way to go.

My journey continues without anymore run-ins with trouble. Around the time when the sun was halfway to the ground, I take a moment to deal with my hunger. I go after the birds I mentioned earlier and take down two cardinals. Feathers aren't the most appealing dressings to me, but I don't have a particular discomfort with them. I eagerly gulf down the morsels and dispose of the evidence.

A lone, stubborn feather sticks between my toes and try to flick off the irritating thing. I remain focused on the nuisance, but never completely let my guard down.

I'm not so foolish.

Good thing too, because in my distraction, a twig snaps somewhere behind me. I subtly falter, but continue with my ruse of ignorance. Obviously, whoever is brave enough or _dumb_ enough to try to sneak up on me has no clue of my reputation.

All of a sudden, my stalkers (_ha, the irony_) give up on their secrecy and launch themselves-yeah, there's more than one-at my seemingly defenseless self, but I dodge them at the last minute and swivel to face them.

It is four against one: terrible odds for anyone, but someone who's been brutally trained like me. I size up the competition. One-a foul-looking she-cat with nasty mottled fur-is rather scrawny and two others-a tabby-and-white tom and a rather large, ginger she-cat-are average. The leader (I surmised) is the only adequate opponent amongst the horde. He is fit and it is apparent he has some sort of training from his sturdy battle stance. A pink scar rips through his left yellow eye and his rough, brown-splattered white fur hides chiseled muscles from view.

The ginger she-cat speaks first, in an anxious, manic voice, "C'mon, let's get him already, Scar!"

_Scar? I bet that's the leader one. Oh wow, how original. Insert eye roll._

"Patience, Ginger," _Ok, seriously? Who named these bozos? *looks pointedly at authoress* _"It is only fair we tell this poor fool _why_ we're going to destroy him."  
This is supposed to scare me…but it doesn't. _No, really I'm quaking in fear._

"Ginger" (_I can't even consider that a real name_) growls angrily, but obeys nonetheless. Scar steps towards me. "You're on _my_ territory," he growls.

"_Really now? I don't smell your scent on it._"

The other tom hissed, "Your ugly nose broken or something'?!"

_Oh, did I say that out loud?_

"Ugly?" the last one murmurs. Mr. Awesome-Comeback glares at her, but she simply shrugs it off. Eh, maybe she's okay. At least, she has GREAT taste in toms.

Scar narrows his eyes. "You'll pay for that." _Oh, so cheesy._ Then, before I can add any more sarcastic commentary, the battle begins again. Scar steps back and lets his lackeys do all the work like any cliché evil boss.

Like I deduced about her, Ginger is the type of fighter (or cat in general) who acts before she thinks; she sends an unsheaved claw at my face-a dung-brained move-and I easily bite down on it and twist her leg around. She yowls in pain and I release her off to the side.

Mr. Awesome-Comeback is right behind her and we simultaneously stand on our hind legs, causing our front ones to clash into contact. We struggle in air, me gaining nips here and there, while he vainly thrashes about to try to injure me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the two she-cats slinking up. I suddenly break away from him and am able to score a good, long scratch along his soft, exposed belly while he is off-balance. Then I dash out of there just as the she-cats strike, resulting in them crashing into each other.

Scar eyes his fallen servants with disdain while they pick themselves up. He whirls on their enemy. "This isn't over-!"

And like my namesake, I am gone.

W**a**_t_c**h**_i_n**g** _Y_o**u**_r_ E**v**_e_r**y** _M_o**v**_e_

_Well, that was annoying._ I have managed to put a good distance between myself and Scar's group. It wouldn't have been a good idea to drag out that fight, for even I have to admit it was a battle I'd definitely lose.

_Foxdung! If I can't even beat those losers, then how can I even dream of going up against __**them**_. Thinking about my dream, my sole reason for living, I have to admit I might be biting off more than I can chew. If was going to fight **them**, then I would be battling way more than three or four cats at a time. I would be one cat fighting dozens. Yet even knowing just how impossible my goal is, I still held onto it and continue to strive closer. After all,

I have nothing else to live for.

"Ugh." My stomach is cramping up in knots. She had always told me not to do any strenuous activity right after a meal and being the rambunctious kitten I used to be, I naturally didn't pay her sensible words any heed. This isn't the first time I have let this happen to me and it probably won't be the last if my stupid insomnia doesn't let me get some dung sleep!

"Ugh."'

_Wow, "ugh", is that your only brilliant word of the day?_

Oh no. I've finally done it. I've started talking to myself.

Normally, I can manage keeping my head void of any thoughts. Thoughts lead to distractions and as I've just shown, distractions can lead to trouble.

Caught up in my own thoughts and still queasy in the belly region, I pause my trip once more. It seems like that blasted sun hasn't moved a mouse-length, but I am too proud (frightened) to believe such a thing.

My gaze lifts up to the darned thing and I squint at its nauseating brightness. I am a creature of the night; I am Phantom; I do not belong within the light. My heart is too dark, my head too sick, to interact with those beings of light and I am perfectly content with that. Revenge is my only reason for living, war my only skill. I have no friends, no mate, no kits, no home, no name, and no life. Only a driving passion to wreak havoc on those who have performed injustice on me. So…

Why, then, do I continue to gaze upon that revolting mass of warmth and light?

H**e'**_s_ O**n** _T_h**e**_ P_r**o**_w_l

Eventually, I got over my ailment and once more set off on my long quest. Now, the sun's rear kisses the distance in twilight and comfort begins to wash over me as I know that the time of darkness is very near.

I have traversed from one wood to another, but luckily was able to remain within the confines of the trees' shadows after that one awful moment of exposure. Sadly, now the forestry was beginning to thin around me for the first time that day. I had hoped it was just a sign of another merge with yet another forest, but less and less trees rise around me as I trek onward. Facing the edge of a cliff, I think I finally have to admit that my luck (if I could even _dare_ call it that) has finally hit rock bottom.

The cliff barely deserves the title as I can easily spring down to leveled ground without breaking a sweat, but my dilemma lies beyond that point. Stretching out across the land before me, were square twoleg dens all clustered together. I know from my "dark days" that such an occurrence was called a "neighborhood" in the twolegs' strange tongue. I have the experience to be able to figure out my way through the mazelike camps or I can just be lazy and go around it-I can see the ends of it on either side so it isn't that big in the first place.

I am deciding on which course of action to take when a commotion starts in the stretch of grass between the cliff and the twoleg neighborhood. I groan inwardly at the source of the disturbance. _Not _them _again. No, not __**them**__ them, just them them-you know what? You know what I mean and I don't care if you don't!_

Making trouble for other cats like they seem to normally do is none other than Scar's gang. I crouch down as to not be spotted and get involved in yet another duel with the dolts. From my higher viewpoint, I can make out the forms of the four members of the group stalking across the grass, trying to look tough and intimidating. I squint to try to see what they're after this time and glower upon spotting their newest victim.

Now, this is a breaking point in my legend so pay extra special attention.

She has fur that appears soft and silky by the way it blew so effortlessly in the gentle gust. The longer parts that hang off her slim, feminine figure were white like lily petals, but her head, face, back, and tail are the same shade of brown as a cleaned fawn and marred by tabby stripes as placidly curved as blades of grass. Her legs, paws, and muzzle are white as well bringing out the flecks of honey and liquid sunshine in her amber eyes that shine like that filthy sun. Her ears are a little round, a little small, and her paws were a dainty dancer's. Feathery whiskers that go on for fox-lengths flow out of heart-shaped face. All in all,

She is beautiful.

Not that I notice.

However, for all her beauty and grace, her muscles are tense and her sunny orbs darkened by fear. She is a shaking mess on her lovely paws. Wow, I am getting _really_ caught up in this!

I slink down the slope of the cliff to the right towards the she-cat, expertly approaching the scene without notice. I couldn't hear from my previous position so I am inching closer to get an idea of the situation.

Not that I am going to help her or something so out of my character like that. I am a renowned _beast_, feared by all who hear of me. I am no hero come to save the damsel in distress.

Scar and his cronies, and the unknown she-cat are too far in for me to creep any closer so my only option is to take to the trees. This is another thing the she-cat taught me. Wherever she had come from, they were experts in the art of scaling trees and she had deemed me a perfect match for the ability due to my naturally strong legs and the way my claws were.

The climb is easy and I am soon moving across the farthest reaching branch of my chosen tree. Her pretty form is nearly right below me and I am just high enough to be able to hear everything they say and to stay out of the gang's peripheral vision.

"What do you want?!" the she-cat spat at the brutes. Her ferocity surprises us all and I can just make out a familiar gleam of determination in her eyes. Familiar because I have seen it reflected in my own gaze.

"Watch yourself, _kitten_," Mr. Awesome-Comeback purred suggestively at her.

Scar hisses, "Shut up, Tabby, she's mine!" …I'm going to stick with Mr. Awesome-Comeback.

"I'm _no one's_," the she-cat continues to act defiant. I snicker softly. _I am liking her more and more._

"Oh really?" Scar stalks closer to her and corners her up against my tree. I could jump down and do some serious damage easily.

But I don't; this isn't my fight.

"I could make your life so much easier if you joined me, not that you have a choice or anything."

_I wonder if he realizes he's not at all terrifying. I've SEEN terrifying and he's no closer to it than that butterfly over there._

Instead of spitting another retort at her attacker, the she-cat abruptly lashes out, claw unsheaved, and strikes down on Scar's namesake eye right over his old wound. Scar reels back in surprise and the assault releases whatever was holding Ginger and Ratty (_that's what I'll call her_) and they pounce on the unprepared she-cat.

The mass of three she-cats writhes about, but it is clear that the pretty one is losing, _badly_. I would not be surprised if I found out after this that this was her first fight. She visibly is unaware of any techniques and shows no signs of instruction at all.

Ginger and Ratty would have easily beaten her into submission while the toms watch, but a random golden puffball entered the scene. I nearly fall out off my branch when I realize the puffball was a tiny kitten. It is a tom-kit with a golden tabby pelt and fire-colored amber eyes.

_So she's a mother_, I think, _That explains her tenacity; she's got a kitten to protect._

The kitten swats at the enemy she-cats in a hopeless attempt to rescue his mother. "Stay away from my mama!"

Scar, Mr. Awesome-Comeback, Ginger, and Ratty blink at each other before collapsing into a fit of _mrrowing_. The kitten doesn't find it so funny; he fluffs up his fur and bounces forward.

"Fight me instead, you mousies!"

They keep on laughing, but I am not so amused. With the unhappy conclusion to this encounter clear, I no longer hold any interest in the matter. Sure it's sad, but life's just tough that way and this would serve as a good lesson to the kitten if he survived.

I am about to sneak away when another memory relapse overtakes me. I was going to try to shake it off, but this memory struck home.

R**e**_a_d**y**_ T_o **K**_i_l**l**

"_Kit," the black she-cat calls, "Have you learned nothing from my stories?"_

I was young and rowdy then, older than a kit, but not yet grown. She called me _apprentice_ aged. Not too long ago, I had gotten into a scuffle with an alley cat who had talked smack about me. I was easily victorious, but I didn't come out of it unscathed.

"_The ones about those clan-thingies?" I ask. "What about them?"_

"_What about them?!" she hisses. _She was always a good mother-figure to me, but her heritage was a sensitive topic and still meant the world to her. _"Have I not told you countless times of the Warrior Code, you insolent brat?!"_

_I spit, "So what; I'm _not_ a clan cat and definitely not a warrior. Who gives a flying squirrel…" I leave off grumbling, wary of her fury._

_But she doesn't get mad. No, instead, she sighed as if grown weary from similar arguments with me. I feel her tail curl around me and curl me closer to her, snug as could be in out little forest dwelling._

"_Kit,"_ even she did not name me, _"Though clan cats have to follow the Code, there is a reason behind it. The Code holds good lessons that if all cats lived by, then we would live in a peaceful world with no fighting and no sadness."_

"_That is the kind of future I want for you."_

B**u**_t _H**e **_W_o**n'**_t_

_No fighting and no sadness, huh?_ I chuckle bitterly to myself. _A little too late for that._

"It's never too late."

I flinch, thinking the statement was posed towards me, but when I look at the source of my answer, I see it is the mother and she is whispering to her kitten-I was never meant to hear.

But I did.

"We can surrender and sneak away when they aren't looking."

"No!" her kitten yells. "I refuse to give up!" Got to admire the little thing. "I will fight."

"As will I."

_Who said that?_ As my paws land on the ground in front of the kitten, I realize it was me. _Dung, I've gone and gotten myself involved in something troublesome._

All the cats stand shocked by my sudden appearance, but Scar quickly comes out of his stupor.

"_You_," he spits, "this isn't any of your business!"

I nudge the tom-kit back to his mother and he stumbles into her protective grasp as she continues to gawk at me. "I just made it my business."

Scar growls frustrated like a little she-kit throwing a fit, but then he barks for them all to attack. I am quickly battle ready and charge at them head on, swiftly batting the small Ratty out of the way.

I then turn my attention to Mr. Awesome-Comeback and Scar himself. The two toms try to overtake me with poor tag teaming and I am able to keep pace with the mess. Mr. Awesome-Comeback uppercuts my chin, trying to get me to expose my vulnerable underside, but I have been taught to dodge it instead by bringing my head back at a steep downward slant. This also allows me to dodge Scar's oncoming paw, as well.

Skipping back, I turn around in time to meet a leaping Ginger. I jump faster than her and have my claw dug into her weak spot before she lands. I have to let myself soften her fall to kick her back into a counterattacking Ratty. Ginger is out and it seems Ratty doesn't want to bother with the effort of getting her heavier acquaintance off.

That just leaves the toms. I can only afford a one gulp breather before I have to charge back into the heat of combat. My skills greatly outmatch theirs, giving me the confidence to go at it outnumbered.

I set my sights on the leader, figuring if he goes down, then his lackey would be too unnerved to continue the fight. Setting my trajectory between the two of them, I land on my front paws and spin my hind to kick/claw Mr. Awesome-Comeback in the face. He's off his paws, but Scar tackles me before I can rebalance myself.

He has one-upped me and we end up rolling around across the field until I'm finally on top. Winded, he gets in a deep scratch up my right shoulder. I bite my lip to hold back a hiss of pain and set to work on my own attack. We go blow for blow for a good while until he's had enough and pushes me off with his hind legs.

I land hard on my back and get to my paws too slowly. A weight impacts with my side and I feel a searing pain appear across my chest. I can't hold back a yowl at that and I find myself underneath Mr. Awesome-Comeback, but I've still got plenty of fight left in me.

"Enough," Scar coughs. Ginger and Ratty had gotten back up and limped to his side. Mr. Awesome-Comeback gets distracted and I land a blow on his face that will give him a scar to match his boss. He hisses and quite willingly retreats from the fight. As fast as they can manage, they vanish into the foliage.

Waiting until their fresh scent is gone, I finally collapse on the grass. I am exhausted and wounded badly. I've got several ticks, but I'm concerned with the wound on my chest still bleeding steadily. It's far to close to my heart for comfort.

Panic really starts to set in with the edges of my vision turn fuzzy, then darken, and spread to my whole sight. My breathing mellows against my will and I can finally feel the sleep I need coming on. At least I can tell you

The last thing I saw was that pretty she-cat.

B**e**_c_a**u**_s_e **O**_f_ h**e**_r_

**I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I just want SOMETHING on Warriors. I'll probably be writing this until I've finished New Frontier and then this will be updated even less than it probably will be now. And don't worry, Phantom's not dead…yet. MUAWHAHAHAHAHA**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Warriors. Only OCs and this story belong to me.

**When It All Began**

_The grass was tall and casted shadows down on my small form. My adolescent paws padded across the soft, moist dirt, sending insects fleeing in my wake. I purred in content at the scenery and the rush of freedom that came with finally leaving the stifling cocoon of Her home._

_Ahead of me, Copperhead forced the overgrown greenery out of his way with ease. His overflowing confidence and daunting aura impressed greatly on my juvenile mind. My chest warmed at the thought of the approaching training session._

_I was so naïve._

_Copperhead stopped in a patch of sunlight, highlighting even more his fully ginger head against the rest of his tortoiseshell pelt. We'd arrived in a less dense part of the BackEnds, moving more into the Twoleg park area but still outside the city. The stank of crowfood filled the air._

"_Is this it?" I chirped eagerly, prancing ahead._

_Copperhead hummed. "Probably."_

_I blinked, _Does he not know where he's going? Couldn't Boss have given me a more competent mentor?_ "Well, I can't wait to get started!" I said. The higher-ups in the gang had only seen a kit-step's worth of my "warrior" training when we first met so I was hyped to show them more. I could easily climb my way through the ranks._

_The older tom didn't respond with another hum or snide comment like I expected, but with a deep and throaty growl. Too deep._

_I whirled around to come muzzle to muzzle with a snarling dog. Drool dripped onto my dark head from its snout way above me._

_The beast was ashy and lean with monster paws armed with claws as big as my largest fangs and vicious teeth to boot. The dog's beady black eyes, as black as its soul, leered down at me, gleaming with crazed hunger. It made since with the way its ribs were so clearly defined._

_Well, it seemed the thing had just figured out its dinner plans._

_I gulped, fear (or maybe lunch) rose up my throat and my fur fluffed up to make myself look more intimidating_ (though how a furball was scary escapes me. Cats have a pretty stupid defense mechanism)_. My eyes darted about to seek out Copperhead, but he had disappeared. Suddenly, the dog charged._

_I dodge-rolled with a panicked yowl and skirted a safe distance away as the beast crashed into some boxes. Breathing fast, I tried to pull myself together._ What the dung?! Where did this dumb mutt come from?!

_Shaking its head, the dog recovered and swung around, ready for more._ Doesn't matter; he made the mistake of messing with me-and in the middle of important business, too! _ It growled._

"_Bring it, badger-face," I hissed. Lowering myself into a battle stance, I knew to wait for it to attack first-which would be easy since it wouldn't be thinking strategically due to its starvation._

_Just like I predicted, the dog launched another attack. I dodged again and went around to its rear and clamped down on its tail. The beast yelped in pain, but quickly got over it and turned another snarl on me._

_It tried to turn around on me, but I jumped off first. Using the momentum of the jump, I sprung back at its face and clawed at its eyes, hissing in retaliation. It howled and shook its head wildly, trying to knock me off, but I held on. I started clawing my way up its long head to get away from its snapping teeth, but it finally landed an attack, sinking its fangs into my swaying tail._

_I mewled painfully and wrenched my tail free, losing all the fur on the end in the process. I had to give up on my first tactic and leapt from the dog. Landing, I had planned to give the creature an angry glare, but instead my jaw went slack._

_Directly in my path of vision behind the mutt's head, gleamed something in the canopy of some trees. A cloud passed over the sun, diminishing the glare and I could see what it was. Copperhead's cruel, yellow snake eyes glowered mockingly at me along with the dark gazes of two other gang cats: a patterned brown tom and a badly scarred black one._

_I had been set up._

Y_o_**u** M_a_**y **F_i_**n**d

I wake from unconsciousness gasping for air, my fur thick with sweat and sticking to me tight. My eyes dart around manically, alarmed by my unknown surroundings.

It's obviously some kind of Twoleg den-(_ew_)-but it's different from the ones I have been in before. The walls aren't made from smooth rock or other strange Twoleg material, but are wood, displaying a normalcy that their kind is not known for. The floor is the same and so are much of the other things occupying the space. Theirs is only one of those "window" things next to the entrance and a stone shelter on the opposing wall smells of fire. I am sitting in a nest of some the softest moss I've ever felt and furs of other animals.

I blink confused, _What the? Where am I? How did I get here?_ I search my memories for answers, but the last thing I can recall is the fight with Scar's gang. _Did that she-cat bring me here?_ I thought recalling the pretty cat that got me into that mess (not that I can really blame her…but I will). My green gaze scans the den once more, but I appear to be alone.

"Well, best be leavin' now…" I mumble. Trying to get up, I find that that is a pointless endeavor as a searing pain cuts through me. I turn to look at myself and investigate my battle scars. I may have forgotten about them, but something isn't right.

My wounds have been dealt with; an herby scent wafts into my nostrils when I sniff them. From what little healing techniques that She taught me, I can at least deduce that I've been treated by expert hands-er, paws.

_Well, lucky me, then; I saved a healer._ Accepting that I wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, I relaxed back into the nest with a sigh of contempt.

Though I have gotten the most rest that I have had in a long time, I am still kind of spent. And these memories haunting me sure don't help, either. Even though I have completed my one good deed per a lifetime, it seems it isn't enough to atone for my past sins.

Looks like my new friend Insomnia is here to stay.

My ears perk up as they detect movement; someone is coming. I quickly shut my eyes and slow my breathing to give the illusion of slumber; whoever it is, it'll be better for intel purposes for them to think I'm still unconscious.

Two sets of soft pawsteps enter the enclosed space and head off in another direction. The sound of a struggle can be heard as the unknowns drag something to my nestside. They stop shortly before me and I can hear one begin tearing into something as the other's presence shadows me. I have to work to remain still as they touch my injuries and remove the dressings.

"Got the goldenrod and marigold?" the one closest to me asks. I almost don't recognize the voice of the she-cat from before with it so calm and sweet now.

"The two yellow flowers, right?" the other says in a much higher and softer tone.

"What have I taught you?"

"…Yellow's mellow?"

She hums her approval. The unknown, who I guess is another kitten, skitters over and soon I can feel something being pressed into my worse cuts by tiny paws. I can't stop myself from stiffening at the strange feel of herbs, but I don't sense a change in temperament from her.

"Need more cobwebs, Mama?" the kitten asks, "I can tell Twig and Sonny to go get some!"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. His wounds aren't bleeding anymore, but it wouldn't hurt to spread a little burdock root on his minor injuries."

"OK!"

"Darling, we don't have any here…"

"Oh…"

I have to admit, it was quite amusing to listen to the exchange between mother and kit. It reminded me of my days with Her…of course, we talked about war strategies and hunting skills, not medicine.

"Don't worry, dear," the she-cat sooths her kitten. "I can just go dig some up outside. Plus, it'll give me a chance to check on the others and make sure they haven't gotten into any trouble." She got up and padded away, leaving me alone with her kit. Bold move.

Now is the time for action.

A sliver of green opens to the world, as I peek at my current company. However, my eyes burst wide in shock at the sight of the small cat. Her pelt is a blinding shade of white, but what really have me so enamored are her eyes.

They are as red as blood.

The kitten must have felt my eyes boring into her for she quickly darts to look at me and our eyes lock. I have a hold of her for a minute, a single minute, before she sees my revelation to her appearance within my eyes and she shrinks back from my stare.

She steps away with an expression as if I had said I was going to murder her family (which I _probably_ won't do). "M-M-Mama!"

Almost instantly, the pretty she-cat is back inside the den in all her glory. She immediately sees what the problem is and comes up to my nestside purring. "So you've awoken?"

I grunt.

She _mrrows_, "That's splendid, absolutely splendid. We were beginning to worry that something had gone wrong." I watch her check over my wounds once more, at a dangerously close proximity to me for any other cat.

"Well, everything checks out. Your wounds are healing nicely, but it will still be awhile before you're traveling ready." She purrs at me, "I hope you won't mind staying with us for a bit!"

I blink. This crazy cat saw me fight and my permanent scars; she should know I'm no ordinary loner, but still she…

Averting my eyes, I suddenly feel really warm under my fur.

"Whatever."

Y_o_**u**r _L_**i**f_e_** T**u_r_**n**i_n_**g**

_What happened in the following days was something that I will never be able to completely comprehend no matter how many times my thoughts come back to it. It was all just so strange and surreal that it passed as a blur._

_Obeying the she-cat, I remained with her and her family for many more days. After all, it wouldn't be good for anyone if I reopened my wounds and bled all over the place. Can you imagine the mess? And _I_ certainly wasn't going to clean it u-Anyway, she _was_ the experienced medicine cat here…I guess I should start referring to her by her name, which she immediately introduced to me after our first real meeting._

"Maisy; because Madam Tish said I was the one pearl she found in all the mucky oysters around her."

_Madam Tish, as Maisy explained to me (she _really_ seems to want to tell me all about herself. She-cats), was her previous owner, making her a kittypet. The she-twoleg had been like a medicine cat for the twolegs and from observing her use of plants was how Maisy learned her own healing skills. But Madam Tish had been an elder and had left the world of the living just when the she-cat had reached adulthood. However, Maisy had continued to stay in the wooden den where she had been cared for by the twoleg elder even after her death._

_Why was beyond me, but I guess it was a good a place as any to be raised. Which brings me to _them_ (again not _THEM them_, but, you know-): those nasty, little verm-I mean, "precious gifts from above" _(*insert gagging*)_._

"But MA~MA~," the golden tabby furball we all know as Sonny whines loudly, "You can't let him stay here!"

Maisy doesn't even turn to look at him. "Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced you all, Mister…um?"

I raise my green gaze steadily to her amber eyes.

"Phantom."

She shivers at my deep voice and turns away to lick down some unsettled fur on her shoulder. "Yes, well, Mister Phantom…um…I'd like you to meet my kittens." Her tail rests on the annoying brat first as he is closest to her. "I believe you've already somewhat met Sonny here." Sonny hisses at me which earns a scolding from his mother. _Hmph, immature small fry_, I think while giving a sneer back when Maisy's not looking. He fluffs up in anger, but remains quiet.

"My other son is Twig," Maisy continues. This kit is the obvious runt of the litter, dwarfing even his sisters. His fur is dirt brown and so short, it sticks out in spikes.

"And these are my daughters, Tawni," the last unknown kit is a tortoiseshell she-kit with soft blue eyes in contrast with her brothers' amber, yellow eyes. "And Anemone." The last kit is the abnormal-looking one who still refuses to look me in the eye and I'm slightly grateful for it.

She purrs, "I'm sure you'll all get along with each other real well during our time together!"

_I'm getting the feeling that she is an obnoxiously cheery cat_, I think annoyed. I shift my gaze to each of the kits, a brow raised doubtfully: Sonny is still silently fuming, Twig fidgets nervously under my inspection, Tawni is licking a paw uninterestedly, and Anemone seems ever the emo. Yeah,

We were _definitely_ going to get along just fine.

_And I was right to be sarcastic. Sure, the newbies were timid toward me at first, but then that evil spawn Sonny had to go and start things up, and his littermates followed. Behind closed doors (or whenever Maisy left the den), all Dark Forest broke loose._

_Sonny and Tawni were the most mischievous of the litter and were the leaders to my torment: they stuffed nasty-tasting herbs into my food, tore at my nice moss, and flicked things at me when I tried to sleep _(not that that I was all that eager to return to my dreams)_. Even when Maisy was there, they would mock me from behind her back._

_Poor Twig didn't want to join in, but got dragged into it anyway, coughing all the way. It didn't take me long to put two and two together and figure out that his small size was due to some medical issue._

_The only one who could get around her raucous littermates was Anemone, who tried to avoid me as much possible, only getting close when tending to my wounds or when Maisy was watching worriedly. She was a sensitive soul and I must have affected her deeply with my reaction, but something like that was just something she would need to get used to in this cruel world and I told her just that._

Anemone is tending to my bad chest injury when I bring up my point.

"You should get used to it."

She flinches, it's not like we've ever spoken before. Saying nothing, she continues rubbing in the herb paste like before, if a bit more quickly.

"If you don't fit to their standards," I grunt, "they judge you cruelly as if it's _your_ fault that you're different." Our eyes lock once more. "So grow a pair because life's only going to go downhill form here."

At first she says nothing, removing her little paws from my chest and backing away. I prepare to settle in for a little nap (_I'm gonna need to seriously work out after all this if I want to get back in shape. I'm acting like a freakin' kittypet)_, but I catch Anemone stopping with my peripheral vision.

The kit whips her head back toward me and I halt from her eyes for a completely different reason than the last time. A newfound twinkle lights those bloody depths and I can tell she wants to say something to me…but then Sonny and Tawni crash back into our world, Twig limping behind them.

"Anemone! What ya' doin' with that freeloader?!" her golden brother hisses. I glare at my new "nickname" from the brat.

Tawni stomps her paw. "Come on; you're done, aren't you?! Let's go play!"

Their sister looks down and nods, "'Kay," the first I've heard come out her mouth. She bounces after the other kits, the tip of her white tail the last thing I see.

_Anemone never bothered to tell me what had been cut off that day, but it didn't matter to me. I did, however, notice that she no longer avoided me and seemed, at the most, contempt with nursing me when her mother was busy._

_Now, don't go thinking I went soft or anything or you'll be in for a world of pain. I wasn't going to let some furballs boss me around! Oh no, this meant war._

_So whenever their mother would disappear _(really, it's some pretty bad parenting to leave your defenseless kittens with a stranger. Seriously, woma-_she-cat_)_, Sonny wasn't the only one making trouble. They thought that since I was injured I couldn't move at all, but _OH,_ did they find out how wrong they were. The kits would try to pounce on me, but I would suddenly jerk up and swat them away, making sure to look asleep and innocent when Maisy came back to find groaning kittens._

_And that's basically how I spent half a moon: lazing around and assaulting kittens. Some might even say that my heart grew two sizes that-HA! N. O. I'm not about to turnover a new leaf for some strange little family. Did you losers forget my job? I am and will be a killer and these kittypets sure weren't going to get in the way of my ambition._

A**r**_o_u**n**_d_

I lick at my fur slowly, really more into investigating my healed scars than grooming. All the minor nicks that Scar's lackeys had given me have healed over nicely and the nasty one down my underside has faded to a dull pink zigzag. _Yep, good to go._

My ears twitch at the sound of pawfall and I look up to Maisy's slim form padding over to me. Sonny, Twig, Tawni, and Anemone stop behind her, keeping their distance. She sniffs me over, checking the wounds we both know are fine. I roll my eyes.

"Well, your wounds have healed up nicely." Our eyes meet. "So I guess it's time for you to go."

I hum in agreement. With a nod to them, I leave the little family behind and exit the den for the first time. I can easily tell that she's trailing me so I pause to wait for her. I glance at the she-cat from over my shoulder. "Need something more, Maisy?" It's the first time I've addressed her by name.

My voice seemed to have startled her again and she looks away. I should be feeling pretty annoyed at her right now, but instead I wait patiently for her to ring the silky chimes of her voice again.

"Thank you."

I blink, thinking I must have heard her wrong. I mean, she's the one who saved my hide after I had a moment of stupidity and tried to play the hero so why is _she_ thanking _me_? My face must give away my confusion because she purrs and prances up to my side. I can only think of one thing to say.

"Have you been in the catnip or…something?"

At first, she stares at me like I grew a second head (_though why that would be bad escapes me, I mean, double the handsomeness, right?_), but then she breaks out into _mrrows_ of laughter. "N-No, _no_, ha. I'm thanking you…for staying with us."

I hum, "Not like I had much choice; I'd probably be pushing up daisies now if it wasn't for you."

"True, true," she nods, "but really it was no problem. After all, the healing skills I learned from Madam Tish are really the only useful thing I can do except give birth." I get a bit hot at that last part. "So really, it was nothing. It's practically my job."

Our eyes meet again and my gaze softens from realization. "You're stalling, sweetheart."

Instead of fluffing up in embarrassment like I expect her to do, she sighs. "Yeah…I am."

Silence spreads between us for a while, but that special moment can only last for so long. "I really hate owing cats," I say, "So thank…you." It actually hurts a little bit to choke out that phrase, but it had to be done. _Wow, great time to grow a conscious._ Then, still retaining my namesake,

I am gone.

F**o**_r_ B**e**_t_t**e**_r _o**r**_ f_o**r**_ W_o**r**_s_e

{Maisy}

Even after he's gone, Maisy continues to stare off into the distance. Her face is blank, empty of any and all emotion. She is so deeply absorbed in her thoughts and her confusing feelings that she doesn't notice tiny paws pad up behind her.

"Mama?"

She jumps, but turns around steadily to face her kittens. She purrs at them, instantly comforting them from their worries. "Yes, my precious ones?" Three of them still seem weary, but everyone's favorite ball of sunshine is completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

Sonny chirps, "Well, now that that freeloader is gone, things can finally go back to normal!" Satisfied, he skips away back into their home, golden tail flicking in glee. The sisters look at each other, ever exasperated by their hyper older brother, and then follow him in. As always, Twig is tagged on at the end with his mother following until he finally speaks for the first time. His voice is soft, but smooth.

"I don't know; it was kind of nice to have a daddy for a while."

Maisy freezes, those words shaking her to the core. Her world begins to shift sideways as frantic images of a dark brown tabby tom flash across her vision. Yet again, it's a kit mewl that brings her out of her stupor.

"You coming, Mama?"

She blinks. "…No, Sonny. Mama remembers that she has errands to run. Go play and make sure you all stay inside," she murmurs, turning away from the cabin. Her oldest kit shrugs and bounces back indoors.

With a mind all of their own, her paws guide her away from the only home she's ever known until she is eventually out of the woods all together and facing a tall brick wall, the local neighborhood looming on the other side.

Bunching her muscles, she leaps onto the top of the wall and starts on a path that she hasn't followed for a _very_ long time. All the while, she is once again absorbed in her thoughts.

"_It was kind of nice to have a daddy for a while." Oh god, how long has Twig been thinking like that?! Do the others have similar thoughts? I know I've done all I can to provide both the roles of a father and mother, but nothing can really _replace_ their actual father. I mean, I'm no tom and I certainly don't know how to act like one._ She chuckles darkly, _Lord knows I never understood them and I still don't._ This time the tom she sees in her head is their departed guest. _Maybe having Phantom around had a greater impact than I thought on the kittens. That certainly doesn't help me get over wanting him to have stayed…_Her head lifts to the skies as if they can provide the answers she desperately seeks. _Oh Madam Tish, help me._

By that point, her paws have relinquished control back to her and she now finds herself in front of a very small human house. For a while she just stares at it, unable to fathom that she has actually returned to this place. It has nothing but bad memories for her.

Starting to regret this, Maisy takes a step back, but it's too late. The flap in the back door stirs as a dark brown tabby enters the back garden. Quickly, he picks up her scent and their eyes lock. They are green like Phantom's, but these eyes don't give her any of the tingles that his do (_in fact, they actually kinda scare me since they don't look happy at all to see me_).

Although, they once did.

He clambers up onto the fence she waits on and immediately begins interrogating the she-cat. "What are you doing here, Maisy?" His tone is curt and rude.

Any chivalry she had planned to show him is instantly tossed out the window. "Pleasure to see you, too, Joey."

_Joey_ sighs exasperatedly. "Sorry: _Hi, Maisy._ There, now answer the question; you know we're through."

"I'm not here for _us_!" she hisses. "I'm here to talk about _your_ kits!"

"Oh, not this again. I've told you: I'm not interested and I've moved on...Several times."

"But you're their _father_-!"

"Well, I didn't want to be!" Now he's really rattled. Joey's fur is poofed in agitation and she can actually see hate gleaming in his cold eyes. "It's not my freakin' problem you got knocked up! I told you from the start that I wasn't serious; did you really think that you getting pregnant would change that? You can say that I'm a terrible mate and a worse parent, but you _can't_ say that I'm a liar."

The tom's tirade has silenced her. Even though she hated him with a passion, she bitterly couldn't deny that what he says is true. Now she feels even stupider for coming here. Joey would never change and it didn't matter anyway. Her sweet babies didn't need this loser.

"Fine," she finally says. "I can see this is pointless."

Joey snorts. "Just realizing that now, sweetheart?"

She flinches at the name and without thinking, lashes out, catching him on the cheek. He yowls indignantly and Maisy realizes the possible consequences for her outburst. She bounds away before he can recover and retaliate.

The last words she ever hears from the father of her kittens is, "That's right, run you worthless stray!"

G**o**_o_d **L**_u_c**k**

{Phantom POV}

_And then there was one, again,__ just the way it should be._

The sun has set, meaning I am on the move. The twilight is mostly silent except for the scuttling of woodland creatures in their preparations for nightly rest. _Yep, it's nice to be back to peaceful and tranquil nigh-_

A twig snaps.

_Duuuuuuung._

With fast reflexes, I whirl around just in time to see the perpetrator leap out of the bushes. What I see causes a look of pure, unadulterated horror to take over my features as I stumble back in disbelieving mortification.

"N-N-No-o."

"Ha! Scared you, freeloader!" Sonny proclaims proudly. Growling at the accursed nickname, I prowl a step forward. The golden tabby-kit squeaks in terror and tumbles back into his littermates who've just come out of the foliage themselves. It creates a domino effect and when Maisy arrives, she finds her kits squabbling in a pile of fluffiness.

Completely ignoring them, I set my sights on the mother. "Care to explain."

She hums and struts (that's right _struts_, the conniving little minx) behind me. I turn to face her as she begins speaking. "Oh, well, you see-the kits have become bored of our drab little abode," _Drab? I believe, I distinctly remember her rambling about how much that wooden den meant to her_, "And so I thought it's time to move on."

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Well, y'all are NOT traveling with me."

Her dazzling amber eyes flutter innocently at me and I twitch uncontrollably. "Oh, I would never _dream_ of that. I'm sure a big, bad cat like you has some big plans for the future. We just so happen to be traveling in the same direction."

"Uh huh. And what direction would that be because I'll be sure to pick a different route."

She _mrrows_, "Wouldn't you like to know," and with that, she's done and goes back to tend to her tangled litter. I growl in frustration, my claws tearing at the grass in the darkness. "Oh! And don't forget you still owe me!" She has the _nerve_ to purr in delight at my indignant yowl.

_Starclan. What have I gotten myself into, now?_

**ERMAGERD! I FINALLY UPDATED! WHUT?!**

**Yes, I'm alive and I'm **_**sooooo**_** sorry for being absent from FF for so long. Since I've joined I've just become really obsessed with DeviantArt (**_**would it be wrong to advertise myself right now? Probably X3)**_**, but now I'm going to be getting back to work and it's spring break for me so…Hoped you like this! I already have the next chapter thought out.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Warriors. Only OCs and this story belong to me.

***Edit:** Ok, I fixed it up and special thanks to **Pokémon Warrior Mew**, **Amber342**, **Moose Blood**, **Littlebird** (Guest), **Stormfeather of Iceclan**, **Brightstar678**, **BlueBlizzard1725**, and **White Eclipse of Misfortune** for reviews, faves, and/or follows! X3

**When Something Changed**

_Darkness._

_Darkness everywhere._

_My whole world is as black as a moonless night, the lights of the great warriors past snuffed out. I have never felt so far away from that Starclan I'd heard of in my kithood. This place is as cold as my soul._

_I am just floating there, suspended in space. There is no up or down, left or right, just _there_. I can feel myself drifting as the darkness closes in and I prepare to be consumed…_

_But then there is light. It's so small, but it's still there in the distance-a bouncing speck growing ever bigger as it approaches me. With each mouse-length decreased, I could make out another detail: two pointed ears, a tail _(so it's a cat)_, lithe form, graceful movements _(a she-cat)_, tiny paws, long whiskers, fur that looks soft to the touch, patches of brown, pools of sweet honey._

_It is Maisy._

_I freeze at the realization, allowing the lightly glowing she-cat to bound pass me. Our eyes meet and will not tear away, but that seems to be unable to stop her progression and she slips away. Twisting frantically in suspended space, I try to keep that contact between us, but when I finally manage to maneuver myself around, I find much to my displeasure that those eyes have gained a new-far more annoying-host._

_Sonny sticks his tongue out at me immaturely before floating away into the darkness. A vein throbs on my forehead, pulsing with irritation._

_Suddenly, the light returns behind me, bigger and brighter than before. I wiggle back around, feeling upside down, to have my stomach drop at the pair of humongous green eyes staring right back at me. They are definitely feline and unmistakably familiar._

"_Pretty dark and dull in here-real depressing," _She_ said. "But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from inside your head, kit."_

_I blink. "My head?"_

_The whole world of blackness seems to shift as those giant orbs roll themselves. "You're dreaming, mouse-brain."_

"_Really?"_

"Really_. Now, wake up, freeloader."_

"Freeloader_?"_

"_Wake up…freeloader…"_

T**h**_e_ W**a**_r_r**i**_o_r **S**_p_i**r**_i_t

"Wake up, freeloader!" and little nips light up on my pelt.

I groan, knowing all too well who is interrupting my first peaceful (if completely bizarre) night's rest in what-_months?!_ Ignoring the batting of soft paws against my head, I instead roll over, effectively earning a loud mewl of protest.

"Mama! He's trying to kill me!"

I finally open my eyes and find the first pair of amber eyes staring down at me. "Morning," I deadpan.

"Morning," Maisy purrs. "And it would be a good one for both of us if you could so kindly get off my kitten."

"You know, it's adorable how you think you can intimidate me."

"Just because I'm not some wild cat like you doesn't mean you should underestimate me," she states with a flick of her tail to my nose. "You never want to feel a she-cat's wrath."

I groan and drag myself to my paws. Images of that pair of green eyes from my dream flash through my mind. "Oh, trust me. I know that quite well."

She seems satisfied with my answer and with a _mrrow_ of amusement she goes back to dealing with the rest of her litter. My eyes travel down to the squashed-looking orange furball at my paws. Sonny mumbles kit-versions of curses as he gets back to his paws and then he sends a glare my way.

"Dung-y freeloader," he spits.

Meeting his stare, I put on my best creeper face to clearly convey to the tom-kit my great displeasure at being woken up. The creeper face seems to work as his golden pelt fluffs up and he backs away slowly. His eyes stay on me-whether to not look quite as obviously scared or to make sure I don't pounce on him suddenly once his back is turned to me, I don't know. I snort.

_I wish._

B**l**_a_z**e**_s_ O**n**

Sunhigh shines through the canopy of leaves overhead down on the moving party of six. Twig naturally lags behind, but his mother trudges along dutifully at his side. His sisters are ahead of them running about like crazy. Anemone is fascinated by every bush we pass and leaf that floats by her nose, meowing the names of plants she knows and asking Maisy about the others. Meanwhile, Tawni is occupying her time terrorizing a poor, innocent butterfly. Most surprising (_disturbing_) of all though, is Sonny, who stalks close behind me, uncharacteristically silent. I can't stop my eyes from occasionally glancing back at the tabby kit, expecting the usual annoying behavior to commence at any minute.

But it doesn't come and all I meet are unnerving amber orbs, clouded in deep thought.

"I-I'm thirsty," suddenly comes the mewl of Twig.

"I'm hungry!" Tawni cries, forgetting her fluttering prey.

"You can eat these juniper berries," Anemone says.

Her sister's face twists in disgust. "Ew, no, not no icky herbs!"

The oldest kit's eyes finally clear and the golden tom-kit bounds over to his littermates. "Don't worry, I'll catch us a gi-_normous_ squirrel!"

"We don't need you to do it; we can catch our own food, right guys?"

"Yeah," Twig huffs, but looks very unsure of his declaration. Anemone's red eyes dart between her littermates, then she shakes her head. I flick my tail in amusement at their conversation. _Like they can hunt._ As if in agreement with my thoughts, Maisy locks gazes with me and I slightly nod before slinking off scene.

Every step farther away from them is a midget of piece gained back. Of course, it's not like I haven't tried to ditch the little family before, but those psychotic furballs always manage to find me somehow and tackle me to the ground. So after nearly a half moon of unnecessary back pains, I accepted my fate. I am starting to think those _creatures _were just the first of many punishments sent from Starclan to atone for my past (and current) sins. Either way, it seems like I'm stuck with them so I might as well suck it up like a ma-_tom!_ _Dung it!_

My jaws part to let the forest scent waft in and my muscles tense, preparing for the hunt. The smell of undergrowth and juicy little morsels excites my senses and I switch easily into predator mode. I crouch low and still my tail into a hovering position over the forest floor. The scent of that squirrel Sonny mentioned is nearby and I stalk towards it. Maneuvering around sticks and leaves to avoid making a sound, I hone in on my target. A rustling causes my ear to twitch in another direction, but I remain focused on the bushy tail of the squirrel, wagging blissfully ignorant of the danger it was in until…it wags no more.

The rodent's body hangs limp from my mouth and I quickly bury it to retrieve later. All the while I'm doing this and further hunting, I do not notice the eyes boring into my back.

A **M**_i_g**h**_t_y **W**_i_l**l**

Two doves and a vole later, I pad back to Maisy and her family. My brow lifts when I find the mother alone in the clearing they chose to rest in.

As per usual, she greets me with a purr. "My, those are fine catches. Thank you as always." She separated the vole from the squirrel and birds, and kept it between us to share. The kits aren't yet apprentice-age, but they are being weaned off milk and gradually switching to fully eating real food most of the time. It's a bother on me (_what related to those things _isn't_?_), but it would be far more awkward to have to see them feed from Maisy. *_Shiver*_

After the meal, I do a short cleaning and ask her, "Where _are_ the furballs?" Of course, the reason I am asking has nothing to do with _caring_-but missing furballs are troublesome furballs.

She nods off to the left. "Over there; you've left quite the impression on them."

Not bothering to ask about her meaning, I just go to see for myself. Parting some bushes, the first thing I come across is an unmoving mass. Small and soft-looking, covered in splotches of black, ginger and brown, I recognize the form. Still as a stone and laid out awkwardly is none other but Tawni. Dead.

…

I ignore it.

What? Oh, shut up; I'm not "cruel and unusual", you're just stupid. Did you forget who we're dealing with here? Remember my days of recovering; the furballs are a bunch of troublemakers and they have pulled the whole "playing dead" trick on me countless times before so I've come to recognize the technique. Jeez, some people.

Sidestepping the fallen kit, I make out a tiny giggle from Tawni and roll my eyes. _Told ya' so._ The next kit to greet my gaze is surprisingly Twig, but the most surprising thing of all is what he's doing…whatever it is.

Yellow eyes narrowed in concentration, the scrawny brown tom-kit is nearly pressed against the ground and his legs are spread out strangely. He sways his haunches and crawls around his fallen sister like a dancing crab or something. Another snort of laughter comes from Tawni until eventually, she's literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"O-O-Oh, p-please _stop_! W-What are you _doing_, Twig?!" she gasps between giggles.

Her littlest brother huffs. "Doing my hunter's crouch."

Now, I snort. They really were truly clueless. Maisy reappears on scene and joins in on the laughing. Twig fluffs up in embarrassment and turns away pouting. Anemone is just sitting casually on the side and cuffing her sister over the ear for upsetting their brother.

Naturally, I remain alert as the most problematic of the litter is still out of sight. A familiar rustling happens and I quickly sidestep as the golden tabby hurdles past me with some caterwauling battle cry. He crashes into his brother's back and they tumble into a pile, groaning in pain. Sitting on my hind legs, my tail swishes quite contently.

Sonny gets back up as quickly as he can and sends the regular glare my way, but this time it is really ablaze. He huffs out a breath in determination and crouches. My attention is drawn by the familiar position-it's actually a properly executed hunter's crouch. He begins to creep on his white sister, but his tail is dragging and his steps are practically stomps. Only a cat-length exists between them when Anemone notices his presence and she dodges with a high-pitched squeal as Sonny soars past her.

Another grunt of pain comes from the tom-kit as he collides painfully with a tree, launching a whole new round of laughter from his other sister. He looks about to retort indignantly, but a loud humming drowns out anything he could say. We all freeze-no, it's a _buzzing_.

_Oh no, he did not-_but the arrival of a raging black swarm is answer enough and all the kits panic. For once taking their lead, Maisy and I charge out after them. I easily pull to the head, but she stays behind to try to shield her litter from the aggravated bees. I growl at the situation. _Great, they just _had_ to piss of some bees. What were they doing, anyway?! Ugh!_ I shake my head to clear it; now was not the time to be angry, we had to lose those things.

Thinking fast, my mind drifts off back to this morning and what I had for breakfast-NO, I'm not getting off topic! It had been a toad and instantly I know what to do. Forcing the sounds of wailing kits as they got stung by the fastest bees to the back of my mind, I focus only on the sound my paws make as they pound against the forest floor. A sharp jolt of pain appears on my shoulder but I ignore it and the later one that comes from my haunch. There is only the sound of my running.

Then, there's a _squish_.

Flinging my eyes open, I bark, "Right!" and quickly swerve. The _squish_ing increases in occurrence and volume as the land underpaw quickly turns to mud. Not soon enough, a marsh pond appears before us and without hesitation, we all dive in. We stay under, swishing around in the dark water as the bees pause overhead as if actually contemplating following us in. Or course, they immediately shove that idea and turn back to return to their hive.

Once the coast is clear, I pop up out of the marsh gasping for air and drag myself to land. The others do the same and kits follow Maisy out looking like weird, waterlogged ducklings. They collapse on the mud panting and for once, I'm the one sending a glare Sonny's way. He doesn't meet my stare and for some reason that _really_ ticks me off, and you know what?! I finally lose it.

"What the dung is wrong with all of you?!" I demand from them, causing them to flinch. "What in the Dark Forest did you mouse-brains think you were doing fooling around like that when there was a matin' _bee hive_ hanging from the branch right above your heads?! Are you all just _stupid_ or something because I have never seen any such _un_-warrior-like behavior from anyo-"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sonny suddenly screams, silencing me. His family is in shock as well and just gape at his outburst. He was always loud, but this scream was brimming with such violent emotion very unlike the kitten who always tried to act tough.

"What's a warrior?! You're always usin' these words and phrases and comparing us to some rules that we haven't heard of or understand! So what is it; what do you _want_ from us?!" His breathing is even heavier after his little tirade and I just stare coolly at him while he regains his breath.

Maisy moves to his side and sets her tail on his back in a comforting manor. "Sweetie, Phantom wasn't raised like you guys and-"

"What's a warrior, huh?"

Once again, they are all surprised by a uncharacteristic outburst. "Well?! Do you want to know or not?" I ask coldly. Slowly, the golden tom-kit, _no_, just tom, nods and his littermates agree. Even their mother has a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what a warrior is, but this isn't the first time I have unfolded this legend so I know it's better to start from the very beginning. You see, it all began with these four cats named Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind…"

T**h**_a_t** D**_o_e**s **_N_o**t**

After I told them the long story of the clans' formation and the job of a warrior, night had arrived and we dragged ourselves to a drier area near the marsh. Maisy went to work looking for blackberry leaves and, I went and caught us some toads since we had had to indirectly abandon the food to escape from the bees. Now, the moon is high in the sky and Silverpelt stretches on and on.

I lay on my back just spacing out still miffed by today's events. My eyelids feel heavy and I can feel sleep is imminent. I have no reason to fight it so I close my eyes-

"Hey, freeloader?"

I groan, but do not reopen my eyes. Sonny will not disturb my rest twice in one day. "Go away, furball."

"No."

"Of course."

Silence stretches on for a period between us and I begin to believe that he's given up, but naturally, that was a foolish notion.

"Hey, freeloader?"

"I really hate you."

"Me, too."

"…"

"Hey, freeloader?"

"Oh my _Starclan_, _what?!_" I moan out, my cool just gone after all the suffering this walking disaster has put me through this day. "What could _you_ possible want form _me_?!"

He blinks and maybe I've scared him off, but then he finally speaks again.

"Train me to be a warrior."

E**a**_s_i**l**_y_ D**i**_e_

**Weah~ I'm so sorry, don't kill me! This is very late I know AND short, but I've recently come to the realization that I really **_**hate**_** long chapters. If it's something I really like, I'll trudge through, but it's still a pain and takes away from the quality of the experience. So I'm writing shorter stuff (or at least, trying).**

**Anyway, not the greatest update, but hey, look at that drama bomb at the end :D Plus, I rushed to get this out so not too thorough editing so leave a message if I got something wrong, please.**

**R&R**


End file.
